


Lara

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragon Kin, Dragons, Gen, Lara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: She was already on her way to the land of Albion when she felt the death of the ancient priestess.  It was like a stone had been cast into a still pond, sending ripples that flowed all the way to the shore.





	1. Chapter One

Lara  
calikocat

Word count: 2,180

Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't belong to me. However Lara is an original character.

Isle of the Blessed

XXX

She was already on her way to the land of Albion when she felt the death of the ancient priestess. It was like a stone had been cast into a still pond, sending ripples that flowed all the way to the shore. She felt it as if she were standing on that shore, her bare feet just submerged in the gently lapping waves. It was enough, however, to make her pause in her flight, the flames she used for wings sputtering just a bit in her surprise. 

Nimueh had been alive much longer than Lara, and though her age had not shown in her face or body, it had shown in her eyes. Time had made the sorceress bitter and full of hatred, though Lara had never asked why. The ancient priestess wasn't the friendliest of creatures.

They didn't see eye to eye; something that Lara didn't regret, not even as she felt Nimueh's life end. Nimueh was the last of her kind though, the last sorcerer that had taken part in the great spell that had led to Lara's birth. That is where their relations ended. Nimueh had not agreed with the choice to hide that had united most of dragonkind, but she understood their wish to survive. Now Lara only came to Albion to visit every ten years, if that; Nimueh had been the last remaining connection to her parents, to her past.

That connection died in an instant, but Lara flew on, more curious than sad. What sort of new power had come into being? Whatever or whoever it was had to be quite powerful to take on Nimueh and win.

xxx

Fog surrounded the Isle of the Blessed as it always did, fog that Lara sliced through on her flame wings as they lit up the sky. The ruins were unchanged, maybe a little more worn, a few more stones on the ground than on the walls. Nimueh's magic was fading; a fire spell had been issued by her hand. The actual heat of it was long gone, cooled by recent rain, the smell of burned flesh barely a hint on the breeze. All that was left of the priestess was that memory of fire and a bit of scorched earth.

Lightning?

She could taste it in the air; someone had summoned lightning from the sky to kill Nimueh. Lara wasn't sure how she felt about that...she wasn't sad...and she felt no anger at the other woman's death. She stood between the blackened soil and the stone altar, indecision filling her. Should she go looking for the sorcerer that had bested Nimueh? Did it even matter?

Then something else caught her attention. A distant roar. Not one that could be heard with one's ears...but with one's heart; especially if you were dragon kin, which she was. Lara stood at attention then, eyes closed and waited until she 'felt' the roar again. It was muffled, deep underground, and far away. There was only one dragon that she knew of that would be in such a predicament.

Kilgharrah.

She remembered the old dragon, he'd been there at her hatching so long ago; he, like Nimueh, did not approve of the spell. Unlike Nimueh he refused to take part in it. She had helped Dragonkind go into hiding; he wanted no part of it. He thought it shameful his brethren wanted their children to hide among humankind.

Was it coincidence that Nimueh was dead, with a new magic risen, and now Kilgharrah was screaming? Probably not.

Lara walked around the altar paying careful attention to the lingering magic...lives had been exchanged. Someone had died...and then Nimueh had been killed to take their place. What exactly had Nimueh done to make someone go so far as to take her life? Perhaps she needed to investigate after all. Perhaps it was time to visit Camelot and see if Kilgharrah had become as bitter as Nimueh.

As she paced around the altar her feet touched upon the scorched earth that had witnessed the other woman's end. There was a flicker, the air grew cooler, and Nimueh appeared before her...or rather the remains of her spirit. Lara blinked and reached out to touch her shoulder, but her fingertips passed right through.

“Lara.” Nimueh's voice seemed hollow and echoed, bouncing off the ruins. “Here to see me off?”

“I was already on my way here...who did you anger Nimueh? Who did this to you?”

“Will you avenge me my kindred?”

Lara raised a brow. “I'm not like my ancient dragon kin, you know that, and you have never called me kin unless it suited you.”

“Lara.”

“If your death was unjust, perhaps I'll avenge you. But I knew you Nimueh, and you were never particularly kind.”

“You think my murder was just?”

Lara gave her a small but grim smile. “It depends on who you wronged.” She stepped away from the scorched ground and Nimueh's form faded, along with the last of her magic. Lara sighed and hoped that as she aged she wouldn't become as cruel and twisted as Nimueh. It was bad enough that she felt so tired of the world, traveling alone, the other hatchlings long dead.

A yawn caught her by surprise and brought her to a decision. The Isle would be a good enough place to rest for the night. That is if the cave Nimueh had called home wasn't hidden by magic or warded against intruders.

xxx

The cave turned out to be an easy find, and had no wards to speak of...apparently Nimueh had been so arrogant that she thought she needed no protections. Lara entered the ancient tunnel carved from a combination of water and magic, lighting the torches as she came upon them. Finally the tunnel opened up into a large cavern and she sent out fire to every available candle and torch in the room, letting light fill the space.

To her left were the living quarters with a large bed, one of the largest she'd ever seen, and a chair and shelves of books and scrolls. On the right a stone basin filled with water, which was probably where Nimueh had watched the world from a safe distance. Never actually living as part of it.

There was a flutter straight ahead, a curtain dancing in the heat of a nearby torch and Lara headed straight for it. She moved the fabric aside to discover a smaller chamber, and she lit the torches here as well, and blinked in confusion when light filled the area. There was a stone altar in the center of the carved room and it was filled with items.

She stepped fully into the chamber and walked around the altar slowly, observing the items on it, careful not to touch it for she could feel the magic emitting from it. Nimueh's magic, if left alone it would probably last for years. If it needed to, however Lara had never seen the like.

In the center of the altar was a map of the entirety of the kingdom of Camelot, the castle, city, and all its outlying villages all the way to the borders. Arranged around the map were pieces of what looked like shells...pieces of egg shells. A chill went through Lara and she peered closer at them, her heart speeding up when she realized what kind of egg shells they were. They were the bits and pieces of dragon egg shells.

“What have you done Nimueh?” There was of course no answer, and if she were honest Lara wasn't sure she wanted to know what the spell was for.

One piece of shell caught her attention, almost sparkling in the light of the torches. It was the color of bronze and it almost seemed to call out to her. Should she touch it? What would happen to the spell? What did this spell even do? Why in the world did the color seem so familiar to her?

Curiosity overtook her, caution was cast aside, and she touched the bit of shining bronze shell. The spell, whatever it was, broke and the backlash pushed her back nearly to the wall, but she managed to stay on her feet the shell still in her grasp. It filled her hands and grew warm as it glowed and a memory surfaced from long ago. Her mother's scaled face shining in the sunlight, the color of bronze, her warm brown eyes, and the comfort of her fire. A broken bronze egg surrounded her.

The vision ended and Lara suppressed the urge to throw the shell. Damn Nimueh to a horrible afterlife. What sort of spell, what sort of horror, had she concocted with a piece of shell from the egg Lara had come from. Damn her a thousand times.

She looked at the other bits of shell with new regard. If each piece had come from one of the original human form hatchlings then the spell must have been against dragons. Not Kilgharrah, but dragons in human form, dragons that had not yet changed for their soulmates. How long the spell had been in place was only a guess, but she figured it had to at least be a couple of decades, any longer and the backlash would have knocked her on her rear.

Lara was definitely going to head for Camelot now, if only to fix whatever Nimueh had broken. First, however, the shells needed a safer hiding place, she couldn't bear to destroy them, but she wouldn't leave them here either.

With care she took each piece of shell and wrapped it in cloth she found in Nimueh's supplies and then put them all in a chest with a strong lock. Lara put a spell on it, just in case, so that only she or another Dragon Kin could open it. She left it in the small room and returned to the main cavern, feeling exhausted and every year of her age.

The bed called to her and she curled up on it and let sleep take her. There would be much to do when she woke.

xxx

Morning came and Lara stretched her magic and flew above the Isle, letting the ambiance of the ancients seep into her. It wasn't often she could fly so freely, people tended to fear things that flew on fire and wanted to kill them. But there was no one on the Isle of the Blessed but her, so she flew to her heart’s content until work forced her to stop. She had a duty to perform before heading to Camelot.

First she put wards on the cave, making it her own; she didn't want to make the same mistakes Nimueh had. Then she took up the small chest with its bits of shell and took flight once more, this time with purpose. She needed a place to hide the egg shells, a place to keep them safe. For a moment she hung in the air filled with indecision, and then decided on a direction. The Lake of Avalon would do.

 

Hiding the chest in the lake turned out to be a bit of adventure. After putting another spell on the chest to keep water out she took a deep breath and dove beneath the surface of the water. Her plan had been to leave it at the bottom of the lake, which meant she'd have to anchor it in some way. As she neared the bottom however, something glimmered and she changed course to see what it was.

It was a sword.

With the chest tucked under one arm she reached with the other to touch the blade, which practically sung with power. Lara nearly lost her air she was so surprised, she never expected to find a sword forged in dragon's fire here. She touched the hilt, and smiled in wonder. Kilgharrah.

She was going to need air soon.

Leaving the sword where it lay she swum away from it and placed the chest next to a rock. Then she heaved another rock to place on top of the chest, secured it with a bit of willed magic and then shot toward the surface.

The air was brilliant and delicious, and she couldn't get enough of it for a second. When breathing became easier she headed for shore, her curiosity was getting quite the workout. She now had several reasons to journey to Camelot...though she was still worried about what she'd find.

Lara reached the shore and called up her fire to dry her and her clothes and looked back at the quiet lake. The water didn't give away the secrets it held, and that was good enough for her. She called up her fire, stronger than before, and felt the welcome heat surround her. 

Lara would never take dragon form, but fire was hers to command, and command it she did, turning the flames into wings once more so she could fly far above the Lake and toward her ancient kin.

Toward Camelot.

XXX


	2. Chapter Two

Lara  
calikocat

word count: 2,991

Camelot

XXX

She had never been to Camelot, at least not the city itself, not as it was now. The last time she'd been in the area it had only been a village with a small fortress. Lara couldn't even remember how long ago that was, but she remembered the king who had ruled then; Bruta had been a man wise beyond his years. 

She approached Camelot now as she did back then, quietly on two feet, her flames hidden away. No matter the era, humans feared things that controlled fire. So she came up the road, dressed as any other common person would, and walked right through the front gate.

The market was bustling in the lower town, people selling their wares, haggling over prices...things that garnered no special attention. It was like every other village she'd been to in the last few decades...except...

Except there was a tension here, an undercurrent of fear; what could possibly cause something like that? Something that affected every man, woman and child in the lower town.

A group of children playing nearly ran into her, jarring her from her musings, one little girl nearly hit the ground but Lara caught her arm and kept her on her feet. “Are you all right little one?”

Brown eyes, in a pale and worried face, looked up at her and the girl nodded. “Yes Miss, sorry.”

“We'll call it even if you can direct me to an empty cottage and a landlord to haggle with.”

“Are you new to Camelot, Miss?”

“I just arrived today, could you help me?” The other children were drifting closer, curiosity getting the better of them.

“Yes, Miss.”

“That would be wonderful.”

xxx

Lara made herself popular with the girl, Audrey, and her friends when she paid them each with a small silver coin for their help. They had indeed introduced her to a landlord with a cottage for rent, and to earn their silver they led her around the market helping her pick out bedding and cookware and even a bit of food for her supper.

It was from the children that she learned Camelot's current state. Magic had been forbidden since the death of the late Queen, Ygraine Pendragon. None of them knew any details, all they could tell her was that a sorceress was responsible for Ygraine's death, and since that day the King, Uther Pendragon, had declared war on everything magical. The moment anyone was accused of magic or witchcraft they were condemned and put to death. It explained the undercurrent of fear that ran throughout the city; it also meant she would have to be doubly careful with her own magic.

Despite the iron will of the king the children were cheerful and glad to carry her things to her new cottage. The boys took it upon themselves to show off a bit and arranged the feather bed she'd bought, fluffing the large mattress full of downy feathers. It was no easy feat as bulky and heavy as it was.

The girls, Audrey, Whitney and Edith, put her new dishes in the cupboard, they were simple wood but sturdy. To reward them all she offered them a bit of supper, the girls tucked right in helping to peel and cut the vegetables. The boys, Oswin and Leland, protested; but Lara only clucked her tongue at them. Before asking who would cook for them should their mothers ever fall ill? They were still doubtful, but paid attention as she showed them how to cook. It was a simple but filling stew and they each ate a few bites before heading to their homes, thanking her with satisfied smiles and silver in their pockets. 

It made her smile, making children happy, something she hadn't had a chance to do in quite some time. She yawned suddenly and closed her door to the sound of their fading giggles and eyed her new bed happily. 

She would explore more tomorrow, she had plenty of time. There was no hurry, no urgency, to find out Camelot's secrets and she slept peacefully through the night. Thankfully Kilgharrah was silent, his tantrum long over.

xxx

Lara was up early the next morning, before dawn so that she could bake a loaf of bread and fix a pot of porridge. Both were nearly done when there was a knock on her door, three people stood outside her cottage, two of their auras familiar and the third was similar. Audrey and Edith.

The girls were standing in front of a woman, who by looks alone had to be their mother, who had a worried expression on her face in the early dawn light. “My girls told me they spent a great deal of time with you Miss Lara. I hope they weren't a bother to you.”

“Not at all, I only arrived in Camelot yesterday and didn't fancy trying to get a room at the inn. They and their friends were excellent guides and helped me procure this cottage and my evening meal. A simple but hearty stew, they are exceptional young ladies.”

Their mother seemed relieved by this. “I'm sorry I didn't even give you my name. I'm Flair.”

“Its good to know you Flair, have you and your girls had breakfast? Its only bread and porridge but there's enough for four.”

“We couldn't possibly-” Flair started to say.

“I insist. Actually I was hoping Audrey and Edith would be my guides again today, since I'm new to your city.”

Flair looked thoughtful at that as the girls led her inside the cottage and Lara closed the door behind them. “I need Audrey's help at home as she'd older.” Audrey sighed at her mother's words and Lara smiled. “But I can spare Edith if you really need a guide.”

“Wonderful.”

xxx

After breakfast Flair and Audrey left for home and Edith helped Lara clean up. They washed the dishes, banked the fire and made the bed before going out to explore the town. Edith on her own was an excellent guide and showed her all over the lower town, the parts of the market that Lara had not had a chance to see the day before.

Just before noon they came across Oswin who was leaning against a wagon. His face was pinched in pain, his clothes were dirty and he was glaring at a group of older boys who were fleeing the scene. Edith reached him first and he shrugged her hands away when she tried to touch his left arm, the sleeve was bright with blood.

Lara kneeled beside him. “Will you let me look?”

He hesitated, male bravado strong in even a boy so young, but with Edith glaring at him he finally relented and held his arm out to her. Lara carefully rolled up the torn sleeve and frowned at the injury. The scratch on his arm was long and deep, deep enough to make her concerned. Only she hadn't had time to gather any medicinal supplies.

“Oswin, do you mind if I carry you?” He looked mortified for a moment. “We'll travel much faster if I do.”

“Alright.”

“Good man. Edith, lead me to the court physician would you?”

“Of course Miss Lara.”

Lara offered her back and Oswin climbed on, careful of his wound. She rose carefully and followed Edith to the upper town where the physician lived. As they walked Oswin spoke in her ear, telling her about Gaius, the court physician. The way the boy spoke about the old man Lara could tell he was adept at his craft and well liked by everyone in the town. Which was good, the last thing she wanted was to let some incompetent fool treat the boy.

 

Edith knocked on the heavy wooden door when they arrived at the physician’s quarters, and they were welcomed in by a man's voice. The girl opened the door and Lara was impressed by the sheer number of books that filled the room. Not to mention the jars and vials of medicines and tinctures.

And old man, Gaius she assumed, was brewing a potion of some sort. It wasn't anything magical as she could feel no power. Still, he worked with confidence and that was enough to put her at ease. He stepped away from his work to look at them with concern.

“What happened to the boy?”

Lara kneeled again and Oswin landed gently on his feet. “I don't like the look of the scrape on his arm. It’s rather deep.”

“Come on then, have a seat young man.” Gaius gestured to a wooden bench and Oswin sat down so the old man could look at his arm. He examined Oswin's injury with a careful touch. “I agree; it’s just deep enough to be dangerous.” He worked in silence after that, cleaning the wound before applying a salve over its entirety. Then he wrapped the arm with a clean bandage and offered Oswin a tincture to drink.

“Thank you Gaius.”

“You're welcome young man. Now, take this tincture with you and take just a sip before you go to sleep. Have another sip in the morning; and another at night and so on to help prevent infection. Drink it until it is all gone. Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Will he need more of the salve?” Lara asked.

“The salve should be applied once a day after the wound has been cleaned and before the bandage is changed.”

“I'll see that his mother knows.”

“And you are?” He asked, as if he were finally taking stock of her. “I don't think I've ever seen you before.”

“Miss Lara only arrived in Camelot yesterday.” Oswin said.

“Is that so?”

Lara smiled. “The children have been helping me learn my way around the city, and when Oswin got hurt I had to help. I just didn't have any supplies.”

Gaius frowned at her words. “Are you a physician?”

She shook her head. “Only a healer and a midwife. What do I owe you?”

“The tincture and salve are common enough and easy to make, a few coins not much at all.” Lara pulled a few silver coins out of her pouch and they debated on the payment for a moment. She wanted to pay him more, she knew just how much his time and skill were worth, but she also didn't want to insult him by haggling too long.

They were just reaching an agreement when a boy...a young man barged in and all but collapsed on the bench opposite from Oswin. His dark hair was askew, his pale skin grimy, and the poor thing looked utterly exhausted. What truly caught Lara's attention, however, was the way he nearly vibrated with untamed magic.

She stared at him for a long moment, too long really, and when he noticed her staring he blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. That only deepened when Gaius scolded him and sent him to his room to clean up. The young man uttered an apology and hurried out of the room while Gaius said his own apology for the actions of his assistant.

As they left, Edith leading the way again, Oswin whispered in Lara's ear from his place on her back. “That was Merlin. He saved Prince Arthur's life and the king made him the Prince's manservant.”

Lara found that interesting. What better place for a mage to hide than in the heart of the kingdom.

xxx

That night, well after curfew, she decided it was time to see Kilgharrah. She locked her cottage, shut tight with a spell so that no one could enter until she had returned, just as a precaution.

Using her fire would have been foolish, it was too bright and wings of flame would have sent the people of Camelot into a panic. However, Lara was nearly as strong and fast as her true dragon brethren, so she scaled the walls themselves. Jumping and latching on with nails like claws she scurried quietly and unseen until she was inside the castle.

She kept to the shadows, her darker skin aiding in her sneaking about, and every time she passed a candelabra or a torch she dimmed the flames to help hide her presence. This kept her hidden from every guard and servant she passed, her only close call happening with young Merlin. Lara grew still as he passed, hiding in the dark, doing her best to blend in with a tapestry. The young man slowed, peering almost directly at her, like he could sense her. She held her breath until he moved on and she smiled in triumph.

Even after all that it took some time to find her way to the lowest levels; she made a wrong turn or two. Really, why did humans need such mazelike homes?

xxx

Finally she found the passage that led down to Kilgharrah's prison. There was no light, so she called up her fire and let a few bundles of flame float around her, lighting up the immediate area. From what she could see, it was an expansive cavern with a single rock jutting up from the floor. The firelight caught on a thick chain that led up as if attached to something on the ceiling. Lara looked up and saw a large ledge, the chain leading right to it. The chain jingled, followed by the sound of scales and claws moving against rock.

“I thought you would not come here again young Warlock...you swore you would not.” His voice sounded older and Lara felt a bit of sadness. Even he was aging while she remained young. “Merlin?”

“Not quite.”

The scratching noise was louder, sudden, as if Kilgharrah had jerked in surprise. She supposed he had since she had not seen him in decades...or was it a century? His face appeared at the edge of the ledge and he blinked down at her. “Lara?”

“You were expecting someone else?”

His face disappeared and then he leaped from the ledge, catching the air with his wings so that he could glide down to the rock. He caught onto it with his claws and stared down at her in wonder. “I had not thought to see you again in this life Little One.”

“I hadn't expected you to be in a place like this. How in the world did this happen?”

“A trick, the last Dragon Lord was tricked into bringing me here. Uther said he wanted peace, this was the result.” He shook his chained foot. “This is the King's peace.”

Lara frowned. “And the Dragon Lord?”

“Forced to flee with only his life.”

She shook her head, feeling pity for him, the last of his generation. The last of the dragons honor bound to obey a dragon lord.

His eyes narrowed at her in anger. “Do not dare pity me, child. It is you who deserve pity, you who can never be a true dragon.”

Lara stamped down her anger. “I was pitying you for your obligations to dragon lords. Not for your imprisonment.”

Kilgharrah sighed and crouched on the rock more comfortably. “I am sorry Little One.”

“I accept your apology.”

“Very well, now, tell me what brings you to Camelot after all this time?”

Lara sat on her own little ledge. “I was on my way to the Isle of the Blessed.”

He nodded, as if already understanding how she ended up in front of him. “You felt Nimueh die.”

“I did...so I did a little investigating and I even spoke to Nimueh's spirit. According to her, she was murdered and wants to be avenged.”

“Are you here for that purpose?”

She raised a brow. “Why would I avenge such a harsh woman?”

“Have you grown petty in your old age Lara?”

“Not as petty as Nimueh.” Lara retorted.

“You did not witness what Uther did during the Great Purge, so many kindred murdered. Sorcerers and followers of the old way, killed simply for being magical.” He eyed her skeptically. “He even drowned children who did not have magic.”

“I'm sorry for what has happened here Kilgharrah. Sorry that so many innocents died, and I'm sure this Uther will be punished for his crimes some day.”

Kilgharrah tilted his head in curiosity. “But?”

“When I was exploring Nimueh's home I found something disturbing.” She told him.

“And what was that?”

“A spell.”

“We are creatures of magic Lara, spells are normal.”

“Not one that uses bits of dragon egg shells.”

He seemed to stiffen, revulsion rolling off him. “What?”

“Kilgharrah, one of the shell fragments was from the egg I hatched from.”

“Describe what you saw.”

“She had a map of Camelot and its outlying villages spread out and surrounded by a circle of shell fragments. When I touched my fragment the spell was broken and knocked me back.”

“And the other fragments?”

“From the other human hatchlings.”

“I have never heard of such a spell...but because it was set against your generation you will not avenge Nimueh?”

“Kilgharrah, I never really liked her. Why would I avenge her?”

He laughed and nodded. “No, you never did see eye to eye with her.” Kilgharrah smiled down at her kindly. “Will you be in Camelot long?”

“I am not expected anywhere.”

“Then we shall part ways tonight, you Little One, need your sleep if you are to live among humans during the day.”

He wasn't wrong, so she stood. “Until tomorrow night.”

XXX


	3. Chapter Three

Lara  
calikocat

word count: 2420

XXX

Lara was kneeling among a patch of herbs; carefully cutting away the parts she needed and wrapping them in clean cloth before she put them in the large basket she had with her. She had been at her gathering expedition for over an hour, the peace of the forest seeping into her. It was nice, calming, to get out of the city. She was not used to being around so many humans after all this time.

Her solitude was interrupted when she heard someone crashing about in the brush, his magical signature a bubbly beacon. She smiled when he practically crashed his way out of a bush and nearly tripped over her. He flailed about to keep from falling and she reached out and put a hand on one of his arms to keep him from accidentally smacking her. This helped him to steady himself and he breathed a sigh of relief, then he blushed and she removed her hand.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s of no consequence, but you should be more careful. The forest might seem a paradise, but there will always be hidden dangers.”

“Right...like griffins.”

Lara blinked. “Have you seen a griffin?”

“A while back. I was gathering mushrooms and one nearly ate me.” He smiled; his blush fading. “I met a good friend that day, he saved me from the griffin, though he was injured and I had to take him to Gaius.” Merlin frowned and pointed at her in surprise. “I saw you just the other day. With some children.”

She held out her hand again. “I'm Lara.”

He took her hand, gave it a brief shake and bowed over it a bit. “Merlin.” He released her hand and took in the scene. “Oh, are you gathering herbs for Gaius or yourself?”

“For my own use, or the children I know. I only took the boy, Oswin, to your Gaius because I am new to Camelot and did not have any supplies.”

“Are you a physician?”

“Gaius asked the same question. I am only a healer and a midwife. I doubt I know as much about science as he does. But I do know my herbs.”

He knelt beside her, curiosity evident in his blue eyes. “You wrap them separately?”

“I don't want them to mix. Each one has a different effect on the body and they may work against each other.”

“Which doesn't help the patient.” He looked into his own basket at the mixed pile of plants. “No wonder Gaius keeps telling me I'd be a rubbish physician.”

Lara laughed. “Here, I have plenty of cloth, or I have some twine if you prefer. We'll set you to rights.”

They worked for a bit, separating the herbs from one another and tossing out the occasional bit of grass or useless rubbage that had ended up in Merlin's basket. Then she offered up some of her cloth to wrap each small bundle, leaving the twine for another use. It took some time as some of the plants had become tangled with one another and by the time they were done the forest was getting a bit dimmer.

“Sorry, you've lost the rest of your daylight...and we should get back soon.” Merlin frowned. “Arthur is not going to be happy with me.”

Lara hid a smile and nodded in agreement. “No worries, there will be other days to gather what I need.”

“Shall I walk you back to the city?”

“I would like that.” She blinked at him and tensed, cursing herself for being distracted.

“What's wrong? Did I say something-?”

“We're surrounded.” 

He jumped a bit whirling around to look at their clearing. “What?”

The men came out from behind bushes and trees, armed with swords and clubs. Lara handed her basket to Merlin so her hands would be free just as the leader stepped forward.

“Hand over any and all money and valuables you have.”

“I only have a few silver coins and the herbs we've picked today.”

He grinned at her, eyes traveling down her body. “I think you have just a bit more than that Miss.”

Lara sighed. “Attack if you're going to. We're losing daylight and need to get back to Camelot.”

He reached for her, not noticing the small knife in her hand that she had used to cut the herbs. In a quick movement she slashed at his wrist, making him drop his club, which she caught. The other men stared in awe and the leader cursed at her.

“Blasted woman. What are you waiting for? Get her!”

They rushed at her and she went to work. She twirled and kicked one in the face, making him drop his club as well, giving her another weapon. She tossed her knife to Merlin who barely caught it so she could use both clubs.

This made the remaining four wary, proving them to be at least of average intelligence. With two clubs at her disposal she countered their swords easily. Dodging the blades and aiming for their elbows, ribs or something much more tender and valued. In short work they were all lying on the ground moaning and holding those tender bits. Though one or two seemed more concerned with their possibly broken arms.

Lara sighed and dropped the clubs and took her basket back from Merlin who was staring at her with a lowered jaw. “Are you alright?”

He looked from her to the downed men and back again. “That was amazing.”

“Hmm.” She smiled and put her basket down. “I suppose we should tie them up and let someone know about them.”

“Oh, I could tell Arthur and he can bring a patrol of knights to bring them back to Camelot.”

“That will work. Come, we'll tie them up with the twine we didn't use on the herbs.”

xxx

“I'm being serious. I've never seen anyone but Arthur or my friend Lancelot fight like that. You might even be better than them. Can you use a sword as well?”

Lara smiled at Merlin's constant amazement as they climbed the stairs to Gaius' chambers. “I have experience with many weapons, including a variety of swords.”

He opened the door for her and she stepped inside ahead of him. “You're so humble...Arthur is nothing like that.”

“I'm nothing like what?” A new voice asked; one laced with annoyance.

Merlin nearly dropped his basket and flushed with embarrassment. “Arthur!”

Lara followed his gaze and was almost unable to control her surprise. That kind of aura was unmistakable. Not the bearing with which the young man held himself, though that was impressive too. From his fair hair to his broad shoulders and tall frame he was impressive. His aura, however, what that of an unchanged dragon.

“The prince has been waiting for you for quite some time.” Gaius said; his voice as annoyed as Arthur's...but with a hint of amusement. “As have I.”

“It’s not my fault.” Merlin protested.

“It’s a little your fault.” Lara said and Merlin gave her a betrayed look. “However, Gaius, if you had taught him how to gather herbs properly we wouldn't have taken so long. So that, Physician, is your fault.”

“Well I-”

“And perhaps Your Royal Highness, if you were out patrolling the forest instead of lounging about waiting on your servant there would be fewer thieves and we wouldn't have been late.”

“What on Earth are you talking about? And who are you?”

“This is Lara.” Merlin told him.

“She is a newcomer to Camelot. A healer and midwife.” Gaius added. “Who I look forward to working with in the future.”

“Alright.” Arthur frowned. “What was that about thieves?”

“Oh Lara was absolutely amazing. We were about to head back when some bandits came out of hiding, five of them. She took them all out.”

“While you did nothing?”

“Merlin held the herbs. It would have been a shame to drop them after we spent so much time gathering them and wrapping them for Gaius.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I can't believe my servant was saved by a woman.”

“But she was amazing. She took clubs from two of them and knocked them about like they were nothing.”

Lara, for the first time in what felt like decades, felt her face heat in a blush. “They were untrained, it was not so impressive.”

“But-”

“And where are these bandits now?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, we left them tied up in the forest.” Merlin said. “I thought we could go get them and bring them back.”

“Oh did you. First you let a woman save you, and now you're telling me what to do?”

“I-”

“Are you always this unpleasant?” Lara asked. “Shouldn't you be more concerned that your servant was attacked and could have been killed? Instead you focus on the part of the story where he was saved by a woman?”

“I'm sure you're an accomplished midwife, Lara, but you shouldn't have to defend yourself like that.”

“Your Highness, this world and its cruelties are stacked against women in every way. Since the dawn of time we've been victimized by men in one way or another. I've never had a man to defend me; I've only ever had myself to rely upon. I have defended myself time and time again because I have a right to survive. What would I gain by cowering behind a man and sobbing?” She said all this with heat to her voice, and a brow raised, daring the young prince to contradict her.

Instead he seemed to take her words to heart and he gave a little bow. “My apologies. I suppose I had not thought of things in those terms. Thank you for saving my servant, I'm glad you're both safe.”

“Apology accepted Prince Arthur.”

“And now, if you two are done with him, Merlin and I will collect those bandits.”

Merlin looked to Gaius who nodded and Lara took his basket. “I will help Gaius with the herbs. Go before you lose anymore daylight.” Merlin left with a grin, well Arthur dragged him away while he grinned at her. Thus leaving her alone with Gaius.

She handed him the basket of herbs that Merlin had collected for him and he accepted them with a raised brow. “The cloth is yours I presume?”

“I was not joking when I said you needed to teach him how to gather herbs properly.”

“I've tried, believe me, I've tried. It doesn't seem to stick.” He sighed. “Close the door would you?”

She nodded and closed the door, placing her own basket of herbs on a bench. “What is it?”

“My Lady, why are you in Camelot?”

“I have no real purpose; I doubt I'll stay too long.”

“Come now Lara. I know who you are.”

She blinked. “I'm a healer and midwife, as I've told you.”

“You are kin to the Great Dragon who is imprisoned beneath the castle.”

She sat on the bench beside her basket. “So you know of Kilgharrah.”

“That is his name?”

“It’s the name that the Dragon Lord who hatched him gave him.”

“And a Dragon Lord named you Lara. You did come from an egg did you not?”

“No Dragon Lord named me...though I came from an egg.”

“Then you are one of the hatchlings with human form that Nimueh cast a spell upon so you could hide among humans.”

“I am.”

“Are you here you avenge her death?”

Lara tried not to laugh. “Hardly. As if I would avenge that old biddy.”

“She helped give you life...”

“Nimueh helped give me my form...my mother gave me life.”

“And a Dragon Lord did not name you?”

“My true name is not Lara...I had Greek lover some time ago...she gave me the name. I liked it and I use it. But no, a Dragon Lord did not name me. My mother did. My generation is free of the old magics and beholden to no Dragon Lord.”

“If you are not here to avenge Nimueh...why are you here?”

“I was curious about who killed her...it was Merlin. Wasn't it?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“She tricked him. Arthur was bitten by a Questing Beast. Merlin asked... Kilgharrah how to save the Prince.”

“And Nimueh had the cure?”

“Water from the Cup of Life.”

Lara sighed, knowing that the story was about to take a gruesome turn. “Who was to die in Arthur's place?”

“Merlin bargained his life; instead Nimueh set a horrible sickness upon Hunith, Merlin's mother.”

She felt her jaw drop. “I've been to see Kilgharrah a few times now...he did not mention this.”

“Enraged Merlin went to him again...but has not gone back since.”

“Does Merlin know you know about Kilgharrah?”

“He does not.”

“Hmm...Secrets kept from those close to you never end well Gaius.”

“And what of your secrets?”

“I barely know the boy; we've only had a proper conversation today. I would hardly call us close...so Merlin confronted Nimueh?”

“I went to the Isle of the Blessed to offer my life in place of Hunith's. Merlin caught up to me after I was already dead.”

The magic used on the Isle made sense now. “And they fought.”

“And Merlin won...Nimueh's life was the price to maintain the balance of life and death. So I live.”

“Hmm.”

“What will you do now Dragon Kin?”

She rolled her eyes. “I'm going to have a long talk with Kilgharrah...when I'm not so angry at him.”

“And the rest?”

“I'm not looking for trouble, and neither should you.”

That seemed to satisfy him and he lost the last of his hostile demeanor...but not his caution. “I don't suppose you'd help me put the herbs up to dry? I doubt the prince will relinquish Merlin until well after dark.”

She smiled at him. “I'd be happy to.”

XXX


	4. Chapter Four

Lara  
calikocat

Word count: 3,018

XXX

Lara found herself helping Gaius nearly every day after their little adventure in the forest, as Merlin was often with Prince Arthur. She wondered how the young mage had managed before her arrival to Camelot, serving two masters with little time for anything else couldn't have been easy.

Gaius was thrilled to have a second assistant, especially one who already had an extensive knowledge of herbs and anatomy. Nor was he foolish enough to turn away the help of an experienced midwife.

So she found herself making rounds with Gaius and Merlin in the lower and upper towns, but mostly just with the old physician. Arthur certainly kept poor Merlin busy, from keeping his armor polished to actually using the poor boy as a practice dummy.

 

Merlin was walking her home again, something he had started doing in the evenings ever since that day in forest. Whether it was for his own peace of mind or Arthur's she wasn't sure. What Lara was sure of, was that the poor boy...young man...was injured.

He walked her to her cottage door and before he could leave she put a hand on his arm. “When is the prince expecting you?”

“Oh I have a bit of free time before I have to tend to his nightly rituals.”

“Stay for a while then, I'll see to your injuries.”

Merlin gave her an embarrassed smile. “Oh, I'm not injured.”

Lara frowned and practically dragged him inside. “Off with your shirt.”

His face flushed an impressive shade of red. “But-”

“Now Merlin.” He sighed and slipped off his shirt and she nearly hissed at the bruises there. “Did Arthur do all that?”

“You should have seen me after the very first training session. I've actually gotten better.”

“Have a seat, I have some salve that will ease the pain and speed the healing.”

He didn't argue and sat in one of her chairs, leaning on its back so his own was exposed to her. Lara wasted no time and retrieved the salve she had made only days ago and went to work on the bruises. She was as careful as she could be, but still he winced under her touch. It gave her a strong urge to teach Arthur a lesson, or just throttle his royal highness.

She could have used magic to ease his pains, a bit of white fire to heal him even, but he would have sensed the magic and she wasn't ready to reveal what she was to him. The salve would do for now.

“All done, we'll repeat this tomorrow if you're still moving so slowly.”

He put his shirt back on and stood; his face still red in embarrassment. “Thank you Lara.”

“You're welcome Merlin.”

“I'm going hunting with Arthur early in the morning...would you be able to help Gaius tomorrow?”

“Of course. Anything new or troublesome I should know about?”

“Just delivering medicine to a few nobles in the castle.”

She nodded, though surprised that Gaius trusted her enough around the royal court. “Sounds like an easy enough chore. Do you still have that free time or do you need to rush off to the Prince?”

He smiled bright and happy. “I have a few more minutes.”

“Then stay for supper.”

xxx

She had eaten supper with Merlin hours ago seeing him out the door with a bit of sweet bread as a treat. The rest of her evening had been spent cleaning up and putting away the herbs she'd gathered. They were dry now and she needed them in their designated jars to make room for the next gathering in a few days.

It was after curfew when she felt the first call. Kilgharrah was calling her name from his cavern deep beneath the castle. She hadn't seen him since Gaius had told her what the old dragon and Nimueh had done. It was time to see him again, and have that talk as her anger was no longer fresh and vivid in her heart. She still wasn't happy about what happened though and she meant to let him know it.

 

When she entered his prison she filled it with the bundles of fire so they could see one another properly. Kilgharrah was perched on his rock looking at her curiously. “I had thought to see you sooner Little One.”

Instead of responding with words Lara jumped up from her ledge and landed her foot square on his jaw, knocking him back and off his rock. For a moment Kilgharrah flailed about the cavern before he managed to right himself, wings flapping to regain height and landed again on his perch. Lara, however, remained in the air on her wings of fire.

He glared at her in surprise. “What was that for?”

“I had a talk with Gaius a few days ago.”

“And what did the old man say?”

“He told me the circumstances behind Nimueh's death...and your part in it.”

“I was here in my prison, how could I have played a part in her death.”

She rolled her eyes and landed on the ledge once more, her flames disappearing. “You weren't completely honest with Merlin about how high the price of saving Arthur would be.”

“And that warrants you striking me?”

“When he came to you, wanting to save his mother and begging for your help, you did not give it.”

“Her life was to be the price he paid for the young Pendragon. It was his duty to save him.”

Lara glared at him. “Is that all?”

Kilgharrah sighed. “The only way for magic to return to this land is for Arthur to take the throne. Then I will be free. Merlin has betrayed me.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, holding back her anger. “Idiot.”

“Do not judge me so harshly child. Twenty years I have been trapped here. Twenty years since I have seen the sun or flown among the clouds.”

“Your bitterness knows no bounds.” Lara shook her head. “Do you honestly not understand why Merlin turned his back on you?”

“I do not. We are kin. It should not have happened.”

At that point she wanted to kick him off his rock again but decided against it. “Honestly you ancient lizard. If I could have just one more hour with my mother I'd give almost anything...do you remember yours at all? Of course the boy is mad at you. There's nothing on this earth that can compare to a mother's love. Idiot.”

Lara didn't bother to wait for him to get over his shock; instead she extinguished her fire, turned on her heel, and stomped out of the cavern. Damn. She'd forgotten to tell him that Arthur was an unchanged Dragon. That would have to wait, she was too mad at the old fool.

xxx

_“It is my destiny to protect him.”_

_“We've not done all the things we were meant to do.”_

_“He is my friend.”_

Arthur opened his eyes, the light of day was just starting to creep into his chambers, and he groaned. He was not scheduled to patrol that morning with the guards, he could stay in bed for at least another hour. Except for the dreams. He could see nothing in them; only hear a voice, Merlin's voice.

He had teased Gwen about the things she'd said while he'd been feverish and near death after being bitten by the Questing Beast. She had blushed and turned away in embarrassment and Arthur had been amused. It was sweet that she cared so much, but nothing could happen between them. She was a servant and he the Crown Prince of Camelot.

But Merlin...he was the more forbidden of the two. Fantasies about a serving girl were expected...but fantasies about his manservant? Gwen was someone Uther could simply send away so that Arthur could never see her again. Merlin would be executed.

So he could tease Guinevere about the things she'd said...but he could never acknowledge Merlin's words. Or Merlin's feelings. Or Merlin's magic.

Tiredly Arthur rubbed a hand over his face. He still wasn't entirely sure that part had happened. He remembered Merlin's words plain as day, or he thought he did...but if he did...then the incantations he'd heard must also be real. If that were the case, then Merlin had magic. Magic that he had used to try and save Arthur's life.

Maybe he had dreamed it all...he had after all been at the brink of death...no one would expect him to remember anything from that time. Just as well, his feelings for Merlin were all twisted up. If Merlin had magic it made sense that he would keep it secret; on the other hand, Arthur would be hurt if such a secret were kept from him. Then again if he knew for sure Merlin had magic he would be honor bound to arrest Merlin. Arresting Merlin for the crime of magic would mean the boy's death.

A world where Merlin wasn't at his side, even as just a servant, wasn't a world he wanted to contemplate. So Arthur had made a decision, the entire thing had been a fever dream. Merlin didn't have magic. And as long as he stuck to that scenario he wouldn't have to do anything that would break him.

But that didn't stop Merlin's voice from echoing in his mind and heart, words that sounded very close to a confession of love. _“I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die.”_

xxx

Lara arrived at Gaius' quarters just as Merlin was dashing out of them. They became entangled and it was almost like a dance trying to figure out how to separate themselves. Finally she laughed and put her hand on his chest and pushed him back so she could step inside the chamber.

“Sorry about that.” He said with a duck of his head.

“Oversleep did you?”

“Yeah, Arthur is going to be cross.”

She placed a wrapped bundle in his hands. “The rest of the sweet bread from yesterday. Maybe a bit of this will sweeten his disposition.”

His smile was like the sun and she found herself smiling back so easily that she was caught off guard. “Thank you.”

“Best be off Merlin or no amount of treats will save you from Prince Arthur's wrath.” Gaius warned him.

Merlin's eyes got wide and he nodded before dashing out the door, Lara shook her head and closed it behind him. Then she was faced with the physician who was looking at her oddly. “Good morning Gaius.”

“My Lady... Are you well?”

“Hmm. Fine. Why do you ask?”

“You seem...” He waved a hand about, searching for the words he wanted, “off balanced.”

“Merlin is...very young.”

“Indeed he is.”

She shrugged and offered him a smile. “It has been a long time since I have been confronted with so much youth. It’s refreshing.”

He didn't look entirely convinced but said nothing more on the subject, which was fine by Lara...she wasn't sure what exactly was going on herself. “I need you to deliver a sleeping drought to the Lady Morgana, and then come back here.”

Again she was surprised; he was going to trust her with a royal patient. “She's the King's Ward isn't she?”

“She is.”

“Merlin speaks highly of her, as he does of most people.” She smiled as he handed her the bottle of medicine. “It’s nice that he can see the good in people so easily.”

“And you don't my lady?”

Her smile lessened a bit. “I am too old to see the good before the bad. For the most part.”

He gave her hand a pat, he was not as old as her and never would be, but he understood the evils of men better than their young friend. “Hurry back. You've a steady hand and you're a better physician than Merlin ever will be.”

xxx

Lara had never been in the upper levels of the castle; every trip she'd made so far into the structure had been to the cavern deep below where Kilgharrah was kept. So she got a little lost trying to find the Lady Morgana's room. The only reason she made it to her destination in a timely fashion was because one of the guards took pity on her and offered her directions.

Finally she made it to the right door, or she hoped so anyway, and knocked. A young woman opened it and Lara was faced with a beautiful girl in common dress. Her skin was dark, not as dark as Lara's, and her hands held a bouquet of flowers. 

“Can I help you?”

She held up the bottle. “Gaius asked me to bring this sleeping drought to the Lady Morgana.”

The young woman held her ground, not moving, as if she were standing guard. “And you are?”

“Lara.”

All suspicion was gone immediately and a smile turned her beautiful face into a picture of radiance. “Come in.” She stepped aside so Lara could enter the chambers and closed the door behind her. “My lady, Merlin's Lara is here.” That made Lara raise a brow, she hadn't thought of herself as being Merlin's, or being anyone's. Not for a long time.

“We've been nearly beside ourselves wondering if Merlin would ever introduce you to us.” The new voice made her look toward the dressing table with its rare and polished mirror. Sitting there was a woman just as beautiful as the first, though in a different fashion. Lara stepped closer and for a moment couldn't speak, for the feeling of magic surrounded the young lady.

The magic was different from Merlin's...more latent...as if the young woman wasn't aware she had it. But she did and if she learned to use it she'd be quite powerful. Finally Lara found her words.

“I wasn't aware I so popular with people I don't even know.”

“My apologies. I'm Morgana, and this Guinevere.” The Lady Morgana said.

“Please, call me Gwen.”

Lara curtsied to Morgana. “It’s an honor to meet you Lady Morgana, Gwen. I am Lara.”

“We've heard all about you from Merlin.” Morgana smiled at her. “He's quite impressed with you.”

“Saving a person can sometimes lead to a bit of hero worship. Luckily he didn't mind being saved by a woman.”

“I think my lady is referring to your handling of Prince Arthur.” Gwen told her, putting the flowers in water. “Not many besides her have the courage to speak their minds to him.”

“I know better than that Gwen. You've made your opinions known to him a time or two. Most recently in Ealdor when we were protecting Merlin's village.”

“He was being rude to Merlin's mother.” Gwen answered simply.

“It seems Merlin has had many an adventure.” Lara said.

“If you can stay a while we can tell you about a few of them.” Morgana offered.

Lara shook her head and handed the bottle to her. “I'm afraid I cannot; with Merlin away with the Prince Gaius needs my help.”

“I understand...however I have a request.” Morgana said. “Arthur will no longer train with me, I would consider it a favor if you would spar with me. I'd like to keep my skills sharp.”

“I'd be honored my lady.”

xxx

Lara closed the door to Gaius' chambers with a little more force than was strictly necessary. He looked up from his work bench where he was heating up some tincture or other. “My lady?”

“You could have warned me that the Lady Morgana had magic.”

“You could tell?” He asked.

“Simply by being in the room with her,” Lara confirmed. “She doesn't shine as brightly as Merlin, but I think that's because he uses his magic every day.”

Gaius nodded. “The boy once told me could use magic before he could walk.”

She felt her eyes widen. “That is quite a bit of power...Morgana doesn't know of her magic yet...but it is just below the surface.”

The old physician sighed. “It is a bit more serious than that. Lady Morgana suffers from nightmares.”

“You mentioned that.”

“Many times they come true.”

Lara stared at him. “She is a seer.”

“And if Uther were to ever find out...he would go on a rampage. I worry she would be one of his victims.”

“Does she know?”

“I fear she suspects, but I have said nothing to her on the subject...I simply do my best to convince her they are dreams and nothing more.”

She frowned at his foolishness. “That will not end well for anyone. She needs an explanation, and reassurance. Not lies.”

“What will you do my lady?”

Lara sighed. “I will do what I can...for both of them.” She shook her head. “I had not thought to find so much magic here in Camelot. Not since the days of Bruta, when Cornelius Sigan helped to build this place.”

Gaius stared at her dumbfounded. “My lady, you knew Cornelius Sigan and Bruta?”

“The last time I came to Camelot there was only a fort and village. As I left, Sigan was using magic to build the castle to the glory it is now.”

He sat down on a bench in utter shock. “My word...the wonders you have seen Lady Lara.”

She held out her hand and extinguished the flame on his work table before it could get out of hand as it was getting too close to his robes. “Let’s not add your funeral pyre to them shall we?”

XXX


	5. Chapter Five

Lara  
calikocat

Word count: 2,489

XXX

“Do you sneak out of the castle often my lady?”

Morgana laughed softly from behind her. “Not since I was a child. It was quite the game back then seeing how easily or how fast I could lose my escort in the city.”

“How far did you get?” Lara asked.

“Oh I never went past the borders of the city itself. If I had the guards escorting me would have been punished. I would never have pushed against Uther's boundaries at their expense.”

“Thoughtful of you. How long since the prince stopped training with you?”

“Five years, the day he turned fifteen in fact.”

“My lady was in quite the state that day.” Gwen told her, also behind her. “I remember how she threw his best cloak down a privy.”

Lara wrinkled her nose though she was smiling. “So this is the first time you've sneaked out of the city.”

“Not exactly,” Morgana answered.

She turned to glance back at the women following her deeper into the forest. “Oh?”

Both their identities were concealed under simple cloaks Lara had bought days before in the lower town, her own was only slightly higher in quality. Perfect for sneaking a noble woman out of a castle and city, guards tended to overlook peasant garb.

Morgana peeked at her from beneath her hood, a twinkle in her eyes. “We traveled to Ealdor with Merlin to save his mother and their village from raiders. Though we didn't exactly sneak out then.”

“We rode out with him.” Gwen told her. “Though I don't think the King was particularly pleased with us...come to think of it he never said anything about our absence.”

“For the first time in his life Uther turned a blind eye.” Morgana's words held a bitter edge and Lara didn't know what caused it. There was so little she knew about their history with the seemingly cruel and paranoid king.

“My lady.” Gwen seemed both astonished and understanding. “Please don't, not again.”

“Sorry Gwen.”

Lara held up a hand as they'd come to a thinning of trees. “This should do.” She removed her cloak and draped it over a low branch; her companions did the same revealing britches and chain mail. The three of them were dressed similarly as both young women wanted to train and Morgana had provided the chain mail for both Gwen and herself.

Morgana looked around the natural clearing; the area had been shaded by a large tree that had prevented the sun from reaching the ground. There was little undergrowth to get in their way and no saplings, at least not yet. The ancient tree had fallen and now was a log and the clearing had yet to catch up.

The king's ward nodded in agreement. “I hate to do this so far from Camelot but I fear Uther would not be very understanding about this.”

“No worries my lady, shall we begin?”

xxx

They were on patrol and so far it had been routine, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Usually Merlin didn't go along with Arthur on patrol, but today the prince seemed to be in a foul mood and insisted on sharing his misery. So Merlin had been dragged along, with no choice in the matter.

Despite his grumpiness, Arthur moved through the forest barely making a sound, almost as if he were a part of it. The guards that walked behind them made a little more noise, less than Merlin of course, but then everyone seemed to make less noise than him in the forest.

Arthur suddenly held up his hand, signaling everyone to halt. “Listen.” He commanded.

“I don't hear anything-” Merlin said, his words cut off when Arthur covered his mouth.

“Shut up and you will.” Arthur kept his hand over Merlin's mouth, which seemed really unnecessary and Merlin listened, never breaking eye contact with the prince.

Then he heard it, the clanging of metal, swords striking against swords. There was a fight somewhere to the left of them, though the trees blocked their view. His eyes widened and Arthur nodded, finally moving his hand away. “Sorry.”

Arthur shook his head and motioned the men to head toward the fight, and dragged Merlin along. Carefully now and much more quietly they moved closer to the sound of the struggle. There were no screams, no cries of fear, so Merlin wasn't sure what they'd come across.

Merlin certainly hadn't expected to see Morgana and Gwen fighting Lara.

He knew for a fact that Morgana and Gwen could fight, that wasn't what surprised him. Morgana used to train with Arthur and might even be as good as the prince. Gwen, being a blacksmith's daughter had an intricate knowledge of weapons and metal, had probably trained with Morgana as a child. He also knew that Lara could fight, had seen her take on bandits with their own weapons.

But this...was like living art. Lara was fighting Gwen and Morgana at the same time, both women coming at her from different sides, two on one. Merlin had never seen the like and he'd watched Arthur train with many knights at this point.

He glanced at Arthur, to see the prince as amazed and transfixed as Merlin had been a moment before. With a grin he elbowed Arthur. “Told you she could fight.”

Arthur glared at him, though his eyes widened in shock. “No, don't!”

Merlin turned to see one the men fire their crossbow at Lara, too fast for Merlin to trip him up with magic. They watched helplessly as the arrow flew toward its target, toward Lara. Before he could attempt to slow it down Lara was whirling, blocking blows from her opponents and at the last second her sword moved to meet the arrow. The tip struck her sword and she sent it flying to the side, far away from any of them. No human could move quite that fast.

Morgana and Gwen froze in shock, staring at the men on patrol in horror. Lara, however, looked absolutely livid. She strode toward them. “Do you often go around sneaking up on people and attacking them?” Several of the men readied their weapons as she advanced.

“Stand down!” Arthur commanded them.

“But sire, she was attacking Lady Morgana.”

“She most certainly was not!” Morgana insisted.

“But my lady!”

Lara had not even slowed her stride, stopping only until she was right in front of the man who had fired the arrow. “Lady Morgana wanted to train, to keep her skills sharp. Since no man will train with her she asked me to.”

“Women should not fight.” He countered.

“And what would you have her do should all you men fall in battle? Women have every right to fight, to protect themselves.”

“My apologies ladies. We were caught off guard. Merlin told us you could fight Lara, and if that is your level of skill then my servant had every right to be impressed when you saved him from bandits.”

“Sire.” Arthur silenced the man with a look and he shut his mouth.

“Still, I'd rather you do your training within the castle walls.” He sighed. “Perhaps we should ask Father if he'll allow it.”

Morgana shook her head, but sheathed her sword. “He will not, and you know it Arthur.”

“Morgana I cannot swear my men to secrecy...it would divide their loyalty between my father and myself.”

“You're right. Will you escort us back?”

“I think you ladies are more than capable of finding your way, and I pity anyone who should stand in your way.”

Morgana nodded and donned her cloak; Gwen did a brief curtsy and did the same. Lara nodded and for a moment met Merlin's eyes...as if she were searching for something in his gaze. Then she too donned her cloak and the women made their way out of the clearing.

Merlin frowned. Had Lara used magic? How else could she have moved so fast? She hadn't slowed the arrow down, he would have seen it, or sensed it. Just what was Lara, and was she someone he could trust?

xxx

Lara escorted Morgana and Gwen back to the castle, and then returned to her cottage to change out of her battle gear and into her common dress. She had no doubt that at some point she would be called before Uther and wondered what punishment awaited her. More importantly she wondered how she should answer any questions Merlin might have, because she had no doubt that he had them.

She sighed when she felt Merlin getting close, long before he knocked, practically banged on her door. Lara opened it for him and stood aside. “Hello Merlin.”

He strode in and turned to face her. “What are you?”

Lara closed the door and locked it. “What do you mean?”

“I've never seen anyone move that fast without magic.”

She shook her head. “I didn't use magic in the forest.”

“Then how do you explain what you did out there?”

“I'm simply that fast Merlin.”

He frowned at her. “I don't believe that.”

Lara moved forward, a few steps really, but she moved so fast that she'd be a blur to any normal human. Even so Merlin was surprised and managed to take a step back. “I am that fast Merlin.”

“Then you're not human.”

“No, not really.”

He took another step back. “Why are you in Camelot? What is your purpose here?”

Lara sighed and backed away, taking a seat at her table. “That is rather complicated.”

Merlin started to pace, keeping his eyes on her, as if he were afraid, or at least wary of her. “Every sorcerer who has come to Camelot has had evil intentions.”

“Even you?” Lara countered. “Or Morgana?”

He stopped pacing and turned to face her, truly scared now. “What are you talking about?”

“I could feel your magic the moment I laid eyes on you. You're like a beacon in the dark. How any other sorcerer could miss it is beyond me. Morgana's is a little more subtle, but only because she doesn't know what she has.”

“Who told you these things?”

“No one Merlin. I can feel magic. My own is different from yours and Morgana's but we are all magical beings.”

“I'm not one of you.” His voice was harsh and his expression had darkened.

“Of course not. You are a sorcerer. I'm a Dragon Mage. Morgana is a seer. We are all magical, but vastly different.”

That seemed to confuse him. “The last time I had a conversation like this, the other party demanded we were kin.”

Lara snorted and shook her head. “Kilgharrah is a bitter old fool, you should be wary of anything he tells you.”

Merlin frowned. “Kilgharrah?”

She raised a brow at him in disbelief. “The Great Dragon beneath the castle. His name is Kilgharrah.”

“You know him? You know about him?”

“I've known Kilgharrah since my birth, he was there for it. As was Nimueh.”

Merlin took another step back, wary again. “Is that why you're here? To avenge her death?”

“Just because I've known her all my life doesn't mean I liked the old biddy. I can only hope that as time goes by I don't become as bitter as Kilgharrah and Nimueh. I think I'm doing rather well at my age.”

His eyes widened. “How old are you Lara?”

She frowned. “Honestly? I'm not sure. At least a thousand I think. Kilgharrah would know better, he's older, as was Nimueh.”

Merlin stepped back again until he reached the hearth and sat down on the stones heavily. “A thousand years.” He shook his head. “You don't look-”

“Neither did Nimueh. She used magic to stay young.”

“Is that what you've done?” He asked.

“No...I've outlived all my generation. I don't know why.”

“There were other...what did you call yourself...Dragon Mages.”

“That's the part where things get complicated, and that explanation will have to wait.”

“Why?” He demanded.

“Because Arthur is outside with some guards.” There was a knock on the door and Merlin jumped; eyes almost impossibly wide. Lara stood and unlocked the door. “Prince Arthur.”

“I'm sorry Lara. My father would like a word.”

“Of course.”

He caught sight of Merlin and frowned. “What are you doing here Merlin?”

“I was just...worried.”

Arthur's frown eased into a look of sympathy. “I understand.” He stood aside. “Please come with me, Lara.”

“Of course.”

xxx

She'd never been in the great hall and hoped that she wouldn't need to see it again. Uther sat on his throne, eyes fastened on her with an intensity she did not like. Arthur stood to her right, and further to the side of the room were Gaius and Merlin. The latter looked utterly terrified for her.

“This is the woman?” Uther asked.

“This is her. Lara.” Arthur paused, not knowing her family name...not that she had a traditional human moniker.

“Lara Thrakena, my lord.”

“You're name is Greek in origin.” Uther said.

“I spent some time there in my youth.”

“And you are a warrior, midwife?” His tone was amused; his eyes, however, were sharp.

“A woman who travels alone must be many things. Warrior, healer, tactician, all are vital to ones survival.”

“And your training of my ward? What purpose did that serve?”

“You let her train as a child did you not, my lord?”

“I did.”

“And yet you don't want her to train now.”

“She is a lady of the court.”

“And a valuable hostage should her skills dull.”

Uther was frowning, but he nodded. “There is truth in what you say.” He was silent for a moment. “Very well. When you are not aiding Gaius or doing your own work I want you to continue training Morgana and her handmaiden. But you'll do so here on the castle grounds.”

She curtsied and bowed her head. “As you wish Sire.”

xxx

It was late when Merlin knocked on her door again and she opened it, but did not let him in. “Merlin.”

“Do I get that explanation now?”

“No.” He started to protest but she held up a hand to stop him. “Tomorrow night, come for supper and I'll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.”

XXX


End file.
